Changing My Past to Change the Future
by Midnightsfyre
Summary: ON HOLD INDEFINATELY! Hermione's been living a lie. Shes a Potter! James Potter's Twin! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE marauders era!


**AN- **Hi everyone i'm back! thank you to my lovely beta bookworm1993 she is an amazing writer check out some of her stories! Check out _Simpley Irristable_, _Started with a Kiss _and _Oliver Wood and the Reluctant Contestant _they are my faves anyway hope you enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER-** Unfortunaley im not rich so i dont own this but if i was rich i would!

**SUMMERY-** Harry Defeted voldemort at the end of sixth year but it came at a great cost. His life and many others.

Hermione Granger is the only surviving member of the golden trio and she has just found out that her entire life has been a lie. She is Hermione Jane Potter. James Potters Twin sister.

Join Hermione as she struggles to Change her Past and to Change her Future along with many others. Watch on as she struggles to bring down Voldemort and his death eaters. watch as she slowly falls in love.

Hermione's on a mission and she's not going to stop until everything is Right.

*** FLASHBACK DREAM ***

"_Jamie slow down, I'm not as fast as you!" Yelled the little girl with messy black hair as she ran after her brother through the lush green forest that surrounded their house._

"_Hurry up Mia we're almost there!" Jamie yelled over his shoulder._

"This_ better be good James cause dad's gonna be angry we are outside the wards." Mia replied._

"_Yeah, yeah Hermione look we're here." He said as he stopped at the edge of the clearing._

_He stopped so abruptly that Mia went tumbling into him causing them both to fall over. They took one look at their positions and started laughing._

"_Mia I have a great idea!" Jamie exclaimed._

"_Oh not another of your so called brilliant ideas. What have we done so far? Hmm. Well for one we climbed onto the roof and jumped off onto our brooms. We have gotten lost in Diagon Ally because you wanted to show me a wonderful shortcut. Umm you almost broke your neck after attempting to climb the highest tree at Grandma's and Grandpa's. Would you like me to continue?" Mia asked sarcastically._

"_Err no I get the picture but well I wanted to play hide and seek." Jamie explained._

"_Dibs you count first!" Mia yelled._

"_Aw Mia that's not fair" Jamie whined._

"_Too bad soo sadd!" She said as she took off running to hide._

"_Fine" James grumbled, "1 2 3 4 5 6 7-" he was cut off by an ear piercing scream._

"_JAMES HELP ME PLEASE JAMES HELP ME JJJJJJJJAAAAMMMIIIEEEEE"_

"_Mia" He whispered before turning and taking off in the direction of her screams._

_What he found horrified him, Mia was being held by two tall men in black cloaks and silver masks. One of the men held his wand to Mia's throat._

"_Let her go you big bullies she hasn't done anything. LET HER GO!" James yelled._

_He could see the tears sliding down her pale face and he could feel her pain. He could tell she was scared. He was too._

"_Now why would we want to do that you little runt?" The shorter one jeered._

"_Cause I asked you to, she hasn't done anything!" James cried._

_The two men laughed. "Ooooo watchcha gonna do, cry on me? Cry me to death!"_

"_Listen here you little piece of cow dung. This is the last time you will see this little brat. She's going on a nice little holiday far away and she's never coming back so say bye-bye." The taller one sneered._

_The short man took out his wand and shot a stunning spell at James. He saw the red light coming towards him and didn't have time to duck. The last thing the six year old James Potter heard was his twin screaming_

"_!"_

*** END FLASHBACK DREAM ***

"!"

Thirty-two years later Hermione Granger awoke to the sounds of her own screams. She was crying and sweating from the dream. It felt like déjà vu or like a long forgotten memory.

'Impossible' she thought 'how could that be one of my memories?'

She rolled out of bed and walked to her ensuite bathroom. When she reached the door she saw her calendar as she saw the date she realized it was her 17th birthday she was officially of age in the wizarding world.

A lone tear slid down her cheek, it was her seventeenth birthday and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna weren't here to share her special day.

They along with countless others had died in the battle of Hogwarts at the end of her sixth year.

More tears started to fall. She was the last remaining member of DA and the last surviving member of the Golden Trio. She was all alone.

She stepped into the bathroom and ran some water in the sink, as she did this, she caught her reflection in the mirror.

"ARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The reflection staring back at her did not look like Hermione Granger. She had long messy black hair to the small of her back and she was a good four inches taller. She had grown a cup size and her muscles were more defined.

More tears leaked out of her eyes as she realized she looked exactly like Harry. A female Harry.

'Except for the eyes.' she thought.

She remembered the twins from her dream they both had messy black hair and hazel eyes.

'Mia and Jamie' she thought.

"I've got to talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore's Portrait" Hermione said out loud.

She finished taking her shower and got dressed. She grabbed her bag and apparated straight to the ruined gates of Hogwarts.

**H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S**

**G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R T-O-W-E-R**

**S-E-V-E-N-T-H Y-E-A-R B-O-YS D-O-R-M**

**1977**

""

James Potter awoke screaming his long lost twin's name. He once again thanked the person who made silencing charms.

Today was his- no their seventeenth birthday. He was of age in the wizarding world. His happiness was short lived however when he realized Mia wouldn't be here to share the joy with him. Neither were their parents for that matter. Both had been killed by death eaters the summer before. He had no family left.

He started to cry. He rolled out of bed, grabbed his clothes and ran to the showers on the other side of the hall.

He undressed and turned on the shower, letting the steaming water soothe his muscles. Half an hour later he turned the water off and jumped out of the shower. He got dressed and walked down the stairs thankful that it was early on a Sunday morning and no one would be awake, wiping his tears as he went.

He didn't notice a beautiful red haired witch sitting curled up in an arm chair watching him as he walked by. She saw the tears still glistening on his cheeks.

James knew the Hogwarts castle better than anyone even his fellow marauders' because of all the nights he spent wondering the halls when he couldn't sleep cause memories of Mia tormented his dreams. The most recent one had almost sent him over the edge.

*** FLASHBACK ***

"_Mia?" he called hopefully._

"_Jamie... why didn't you save me? He hurt me, broke my bones, and killed me James. It's all your fault. You didn't save me, you didn't care."_

"_No Mia I looked everywhere! I love you, I do care, I tried to save you I really did please believe me Mia!" James pleaded._

"_No you don't James your glad that they killed me aren't you? You're glad I'm dead, now you get all the attention isn't that right James. That's why you didn't try to save me. Guess what James you as good as killed me..." Mia sneered_

"_No Mia I didn't I swear" James looked down at his hands and saw that they had blood all over them. Mia's blood._

*** END FLASHBACK ***

James hadn't eaten for two days after that. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. He just let his feet take him wherever they wanted. He felt a cold brush of air pass his face and realized that he was heading towards the lake, to the old willow tree that over hung the lake. The one they used to climb when they came to visit 'Grandpa Albus'. He sat down and let himself get lost in his thoughts.

'God' thought James 'I haven't called him that in years'

James smiled for the first time that day when he remembered how Mia had climbed to the top of the tree and jumped out of it landed in the water and the giant squid picked her up and put her back on top the tree.

He looked down at his watch and figured it was time to head to breakfast. Not that he even felt like eating.

He picked himself up off the ground and noticed something hanging from one of the higher branches of the tree. James grabbed two branches and pulled himself up into the mass of limbs. He climbed higher and higher until he had reached the branch that had a shiny silver necklace hanging from it. On the silver chain was half a sterling silver heart with a sapphire stone set in the corner and engraved on it was one word _Jamie._

At that moment James heart broke. It felt as though someone had crushed his heart with a steel bar and then ripped it out. If Mia didn't have her necklace, she would have no way of finding her way home. He wasn't one part of a whole any more he was just a half. He was truly alone.

He jumped out of the tree. He touched the disillusioned chain around his neck and then pulled it out from underneath his shirt. On the chain was half a sterling silver heart with a sapphire stone set in the corner and one word engraved on it. That word was _Mia._

He clasped the other chain around his neck and let the pendants fall beneath is shirt. Wiping his eyes James continued his walk back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

James walked through the doors to the great hall without noticing anyone. He walked to his usual place at the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"PRONGS, PRONGS-MATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY! JAMES YOU'RE OF AGE! JAMIE HOW DOE-" Sirius was cut off as he was thrown across the hall with a powerful burst of accidental magic.

James eyes flashed as he stalked towards Sirius. Students watched in horror as James reached Sirius and picked him off the floor by the neck.

"Don't you dare- Don't you ever- ever call me that again. You have no right!" James yelled angrily.

When Sirius looked James in the eyes he was shocked that he saw tears. James dropped Sirius- who crumpled to the floor- and ran out of the hall accidentally running into someone else. That person was more shocked than Sirius that James was crying. She turned around and started towards the entrance hall doors where she had seen James disappear moments before.

She quietly followed behind him and saw that he was heading towards the old willow tree that hung over the lake. She heard him scream with frustration.

"MIA WHERE ARE YOU? YOU LEFT ME! I'M ALL ALONE! I'M THE LAST POTTER! I MISS YOU! Mia where are you?" he cried.

Lily saw him rip something from his neck- a necklace she thought- and throw it into the murky depths of the lake. She pulled out her wand and accioed the necklace. As it flew into her hands he swung around looked at her more tears leaked out of his eyes as Lily turned over the heart pendant attached to two chains. On the two corners of the sterling silver heart held a jewel each a startling sapphire blue. There were two words engraved on the heart one was Mia and the other was Jamie. She saw a thin line threading from one end of the heart to the other- two parts of a whole she thought.

"James." Lily started "what's wrong?"

"It's a long story." he choked quietly.

"I have time." she replied gently

"I'm a twin." he said quietly before continuing "we were born at St. Mungos on the 22nd of September. Three weeks premature. I was born first then 4 minutes later Mia was born. The healers didn't think she would survive. But she did." He smiled "We were the terrible two. We were never more than two meters apart. If you find one you would find the other. No matter what. On our 4th birthday we found Quidditch. Even at four she was a killer chaser, better than people on the Gryffindor team now. She was more adventurous than me and when we got in trouble she would get us out. Most of the pranks I have pulled here were hers, all the biggest and best ones. But on our 6th birthday things turned bad. We went exploring outside the wards at our house. In the forest we knew we weren't allowed but we went anyway. We found a clearing and played hide and seek. I was counting and I got to seven when I heard her scream. I ran after her and saw that two _death eaters _had her captive, I told them to let her go. They just laughed and told me I would never see her again. The last thing I heard her scream was Jamie."  
He finished as more tears fell.

"Oh James I never knew. Did you ever find her?" Lily said quietly

"No there was no trace anywhere. My parents and I looked everywhere." he whispered and continued "She's still alive I know it, I can feel it, she's still alive somewhere out there."

Lily just responded by wrapping her arms around him as he cried.

**H-O-W-A-R-T-S G-A-T-E-S**

**1997**

Hermione pushed open the ruined gates to Hogwarts. They along with almost all of the rest of the school had been damaged in the final battle. The long walk to the castle didn't have the usual warm comforting safe presence it once had. In its place was a great sense of foreboding and fear.

Hogwarts was no longer a happy place but a place of horror and death. Hermione determinedly put one foot in front of the other forcing herself to continue walking even if every moment pained her. By the time she reached the front doors more tears had spilled over and her heart broke piece by piece with each and every step.

She followed the familiar path to professor Dumbledore's office. Even though now it belonged to Professor McGonagall everyone still calls it that. With every step Hermione saw more damage and she felt more pain but she still kept going determined to find out what had happened to her.

When Hermione looked up she was in front of the broken griffin. She trudged up the well worn stairs took a deep breath raised her fist and knocked on the door.

"Enter" said a voice from within.

Her heart raced as she stepped through the door into the familiar office of professor Dumbledore now McGonagall. She received a shock when Professor McGonagall clutched her heart and collapsed at the sight of her.

"Professor McGonagall is you ok?" Hermione asked as she rushed to her favorite teacher.

"Dear child where have you been all these years? Everyone thought you were dead!" McGonagall whispered amazed.

"What? It's me. Hermione Granger. 7th year Gryffindor ex-student. Resident know-it-all. Second part of the Golden Trio. Best friend to H Harry Potter and R Ron Weasley" she managed to choke out.

Professor Minerva McGonagall strictest teacher in Hogwarts history fainted.

Hermione whirled around to face the portrait of her favorite headmaster.

"What the hell is going on? McGonagall just fainted. I'm having dreams about people - Children I do not know! And I look like a freaking Potter GOD DAMNIT! What is wrong with me?"

"Miss Granger?" he said uncertainly "I think you need to sit down so we can have a chat. But first maybe you should wake Minerva."

Hermione pointed her wand at McGonagall "Enerverate" she whispered.

As Professor McGonagall blinked her eyes open and clambered back into her chair Hermione made herself comfortable.

"Miss Granger I think it might be best for you to tell us how you came to be like this?" Minerva said uneasily.

"I woke up this way." Hermione replied bluntly.

"Hermione I need you to listen very carefully to what I tell you and please try not to interrupt." Professor Dumbledore sighed sadly before continuing "Thirty-seven years ago Harold and Anna Potter had twins the first born was a boy they called him James-"

"Wait. What? James had a twin? Then why wasn't Harry sent to live with them instead with the Bloody Dursleys? He could have had a loving family!" Hermione interrupted angrily.

"Listen Hermione you need to hear the rest before I answer any questions" Hermione noticed that he looked like he was about to cry. "Three minutes later a girl was born. None of the healers thought she would survive. But she was a fighter and she survived."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes.

" Little James was so protective and she loved it. If you found one you would find the other they were never too far apart. Four years later it was Christmas and they discovered Quiditch chasers the both of them!" Albus chuckled "Brother and Sister Chaser team, they were amazing even at four years of age they were even better than most of the Gryffindor team. Then disaster struck on their sixth birthday the two went for a walk outside for a walk. They didn't go far but just far enough so they were outside the wards. We never found out what happened just that James was knocked unconscious and she had disappeared. Harold and Anna were never the same again it broke many hearts seeing them like that. And James, James became a mere shell of what he once was. He closed down and shut everyone out he only ever let three people in enough to scratch the surface of who he really was and only one person ever met the real James and that was Lily Evans. They all looked for years but never found her." Hermione noticed that McGonagall had a tear sliding down her cheek and to her surprise so did Dumbledore.

"Professor how do you know so much about the little girl?" she whispered

"She along with James were- are my Great-Grandchildren." he replied quietly.

Hermione's eyes flashed but she didn't say anything.

"What was the little girl's name" she said through clenched teeth.

"Hermione" He paused "that little girl is you."

Hermione collapsed as memories flooded her mind. She remembered everything.

_Her first Christmas._

_Riding a broom for the first time._

_Hugging James._

_Her family._

_And the day she was taken._

Tears fell out of her eyes and she pulled herself into a ball and she started to rock backwards and forwards.

"What have I done? Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. I didn't mean to leave you! I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Hermione whimpered.

"Hermione." Dumbledore began gently "It can be fixed. You can change the past to change this future Harry and Ron don't have to die neither do Remus, Sirius, Lily or James. You can destroy Voldemort and make this world a better place. You can fix this. Behind my portrait is a time turner take it and place it around your neck and turn it once to the right. Nine times left. Seven times Right and then seven times left it will take you directly to my office in 1977"

Hermione grabbed the time turner and did exactly that.

"Good-bye Hermione Jane Granger." said her two favorite teachers before she was enveloped in a bright golden light.

**H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S**

**G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R T-O-W-E-R**

**C-O-M-M-O-N R-O-O-M**

**1977**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" An angry voice sounded through the Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius jumped at the malice in the familiar - and usually kind – voice. He shuddered and turned around to face the extremely angry werewolf that was one of his best mates.

"Moony what brings you here today?" He said smoothly.

Remus glared at Sirius and said bitterly "I live here dumbarse! And what did you do to James to get him angry enough to blast you across the Great Hall?"

"Well all I did was congratulating him on coming of age and he blasted me across the hall." Remus groaned at Sirius's answer.

"Sirius that doesn't tell us anything! What exactly did you say to him?"

"I said something like Prongs Prongs-mate happy birthday. James you of age. Jamie how does- and then I got thrown across the hall and believe me the ground is hard!" Sirius replied with obvious confusion.

Remus had started to pace the common room.

"Something is off." he started "James has never – ever – gotten that angry before. Even with the whole Snape prank thing." Mooney continued pacing.

"Hey Mooney I just remembered something else. James got seriously angry over me calling him Jamie he said I had no right to call him that or something. And he looked like he was about to breakdown like seriously mental breakdown. He even had tears in his eyes." Sirius looked pained when he mentioned this "I can't believe I did this on his birthday well actually yes I can but-" Sirius broke off at Mooney's shocked face.

Sirius swung around to face that portrait hole and what he saw made his jaw drop to the ground. Lily Evans leading James into the Common Room. What shocked Both Sirius and Remus the most was that James had tear tracks running down both of his cheeks, His eyes were red and bloodshot and they looked like they were a bit sunken in their sockets and his skin had looked ashen and pale and it was drawn tight over his cheekbones. All in all James looked like a right mess.

Lily and James didn't notice the two very shocked Marauders with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open lying shocked and confused on a plus red sofa in front of the fire. The two marauders looked at each other and whispered.

"I don't B-Bloody-lieve it!"

Lily helped James up the dormitory stairs and into his room before helping him into his red four-poster bed. She then lay beside him and rocked the shaken and devastated James to sleep.

**PLEASE PLEASE PRESS THE BIG BLUE BUTTON AND REVIEW I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS TO CONTINUE OTHERWISE I WONT.**

fyredanzadesires


End file.
